The Baby Book
by ramblingkitten
Summary: Emma and Henry plan a surprise for Snow and David. Charming Family Fic - One Shot


A/N - Written for the Lovely AdventuresinStorybrooke over on Tumblr. No beta, hope you all enjoy the Charming Family Feels.

Emma and Henry had been planning this day for weeks. Emma knew that Snow felt guilty that they had missed out on so much of her life, so she made a few calls and managed to get pictures from all her schools and a few from the nicer foster parents she had been with. She knew there were gaps in years, but combined with the few things she had managed to keep despite all her moving around she thought it would be a great gift. Henry had helped her make the scrap book, putting in all the pictures and little details she could remember. She even managed to make the hospital report from when she was found useful.

The pair hid at the top of the stairs in the apartment and watched as Snow and David entered. Emma had to wrap her hand around Henry's mouth to keep him from giggling and giving away their position. They watched as the couple looked around the apartment for them and as David found the leather bound scrapbook on the table. His fingers ghosted across the leathering on the front of the cream colored book, tracing each of the purple letters that spelled out "Emma's Baby Book".

"Snow," David called out, his voice tight with emotion as he stared down at the book. Snow quickly joined him at the kitchen table, curious as to what had held her husband captive.

As Snow reached his side she noticed his fingers tracing across a book. She let out a small gasp as she noticed the words and watched as her husband carefully ghosted his hand across it; almost as if he was afraid if he physically touched it, it would disappear. Snow carefully sat down at the table, pulling David's arm so that he would sit next to her. With a smile to David as he sat in his chair she pulled the book closer to them and carefully opened the cover.

As they flipped through each page silent tears began to fall down Snow's cheeks. They got to see how their little baby they remembered turn into the woman they met a little over a year ago. She morphed from a giggling little infant to a tiny little girl with missing teeth and pig tails smiling at a camera. The pig tails grew out and teeth grew in as she morphed into a bigger girl with dirt on her cheeks and a football. Then they saw a teenager with her glasses and a sad smile.

Little notes were jotted on the pages telling them about special moments she remembered. The first time she walked, _10 months_, her first word, _Dada, _and how she lost her first tooth, _eating an apple,_ were among the most memorable. Little drawings Emma had saved from schools or were from her file decorated certain pages bringing smiles to her parent's faces. Emma and Henry had silently crept down from watching and sat on the bottom stair, both unwilling to interrupt. After some time Emma saw them close the book and look at each other, both at a loss for words. Emma got up and walked over and wrapped David in a hug from the side as Henry ran over and jumped into Snow's lap.

"Hey, I uh, I wanted you guys to have a part of me growing up. I know you missed out and we thought this would be a good way for you to get some of it back." Emma told him as she got pulled down into a full bone crushing hug by her father. Emma held on to David as she felt Snow wrap her arms around both of them. Emma let her walls down and lost herself into the hug before a flash caught her attention. Henry smirked from behind a camera as David chuckled.

"We love it Emma, Thank you." David told her as Snow went over and captured Henry in a hug. Emma had to laugh at her family. It all seemed so normal and she never thought she would have something like this.

"I also know this isn't all of it, and when you're ready to tell us we want to hear." David told her with a soft smile as she climbed out of his lap. Emma nodded and gave him a tentative smile back.

"I saw the nursery, when we were over there. I saw how much you guys cared about me before I was born. I'm sorry we never got to have that." Emma said softly, staring down at the floor. David's forehead creased at seeing her not so little girl look so shy.

"Emma," he started softly, when she didn't look up he reached forward and gently raised her chin until she was looking up at him. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Your mother and I loved you from the moment we knew you were on the way. Wishing for things to be different will just end up in a lot of what ifs. We are just happy to have a chance now." David told her sincerely, giving her a smile when he saw her give a slight nod.

"Good, now how about some hot cocoa?" David asked her as Snow came over and joined them back by the table. Emma smiled gratefully and nodded. David squeezed Snow's hand before dragging Henry to the counter to start the cocoa. Snow gave Emma a tight hug before she pulled away and looked at her closely.

"Thank you Emma, this was the best present I could ask for." Snow told her unable to contain her smile. Emma felt the small smile grow larger on her own face seeing her mother's happiness. 'Yeah today had turned out to be a good day.' Emma thought as the pair joined David and Henry in the kitchen.


End file.
